Blood Kisses
by Four 9's
Summary: The Akatsuki is a well known infamous yakuza organization that dominates the world of crime syndication. The last remaining heir of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke stands at the top as it's oyabun. Sasuke may have all the power, good looks, and the money but there is one person that he won't stop to get his hands on, the rival group Bijuu Clan's Namikaze Naruto. Yakuza AU! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Naruto fanfiction so please go easy on me. I don't do this to earn profit, I'm doing this for fun. ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

 **Warning: BL/ SasuNaru**

* * *

" _Stay."_

 _His voice cracked. It sounded so broken, so desperate and it was not like him at all. Naruto had always been the ball of sunshine that lights up everyone's mood, he was always full of warm smiles and encouragement but now, all his insecurities and his weaknesses laid bare before the Uchiha. Naruto clutched the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt so tight that it wrinkled. Sasuke with a stoic expression plastered into his face didn't reply instead he observed the other who stared at him with his cerulean blue orbs that windowed his emotions. Sadness. Pain. Anger._

" _Don't you dare go down that path, you're better than that."_

" _What do you know Naruto? You know nothing about me."_

 _Naruto gritted his teeth before pulling Sasuke's collar and snarled._

" _Teme! Is that what you really want?! To live that kind of messed up and fucked up life?! You and I both know that your brother didn't want this kind of shit! And now you're shitting to follow what exactly he didn't want you to live your fucking life in."_

 _Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrists and roughly pushed him against the wall. Naruto winced at the pain when his head hit the stone wall before cursing his own height seeing that Sasuke towered him by a few inches, his face dangerously close. Sasuke glared at the blond whose glare mirrored Sasuke's own._

" _Itachi is fucking_ _ **dead**_ _Naruto! Did you really think that all will be fucking alright if I run away from this shit?! I'm an Uchiha! We both fucking know that it's a well-known powerful family that runs the Akatsuki group! Now that Itachi's been killed other sectors would be coming for me next and if_ _ **that**_ _happens—"_

"— _Don't give me that piece of crap! You have a choice! You can just hand it over to one of your subordinates or something and fucking leave it all behind! I—"_

"— _It isn't that simple!—"_

"— _Then what is?! What can I fucking simply do to make you stay with me?!"_

 _Silence fell and Naruto fought the tears that threatened to spill. Sasuke turned his head away unable to reply. Naruto didn't like this, just how many times did he pleaded no begged Sasuke to change his mind about this? He tried many times to stop Sasuke to pursue this path of crime and bloodshed but it seems no matter what he'd do, it would never be enough. Naruto can't do a fucking thing to stop him and it's killing him inside._

" _Dobe."_

 _Sasuke held the side of Naruto's whiskered cheek gently and caressed it. Naruto wanted so badly to just lean in to his touch, but he refuse to look at the man that has become his whole world, his fucking everything, his sun and stars. Naruto slapped the hand away and threw the hardest punch he could muster against the man he called his lover. Sasuke staggered backwards not expecting the punch, his nose began bleeding upon the impact but he made no move to cover it up instead he stared at Naruto blankly._

" _Fine. Do whatever the hell you want, I won't stop you anymore. I won't be interfering with you, your job, and your life. I'm outta here."_

 _Naruto headed straight to the door hoping that somehow Sasuke would stop him from leaving but he never did, Sasuke didn't move, didn't even blink, he just stared at Naruto's back as he slammed the door shut and that's when Naruto decided if Sasuke won't stay with him then Naruto would leave instead. Naruto walked aimlessly while he desperately wiped the tears that just never stopped flowing across his face._

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"GAAAH! Fuck! My ears! What the hell do you want now?!"

"Don't space out in the middle of work! And watch your fucking language!"

"Speak for yourself, you old hag!"

"One more word out of that filthy mouth of yours and I'll fire you brat."

Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully at his boss and Tsunade gave one of those 'I'll-teach-you-to-respect-your-elders' looks before he brushed it off. Naruto took the stacks of papers piled on Tsunade's office and carried them back to own his desk eyeing them with disdain. Ugh! Naruto wanted to pull his hair out of frustration, just how the hell was he supposed to deal with this shit they called 'work'? Okay so he was looking for a damn job, and it took him forever to get a job as a bank teller but it's just so unfair, he works more than necessary but the money he earns just didn't compensate for it.

"It won't get done if you just glare at them Naruto."

Sakura smacked Naruto's head with her folder and Naruto answered with a pout.

"Sakura-chan, why does god hate me?"

"Don't blame anyone for your misfortunes Naruto. It's your fault Tsunade's hard on you."

"Hmmph. That old hag wouldn't give me a raise for all the hard work I've done."

Sakura smacked his head again and Naruto soothed his abused head.

"That hurts Sakura-chan."

Sakura Haruno smiled at her co-worker/best friend, knowing full well that something has been bothering Naruto for him to act like this and she suspects that Tsunade noticed it too that's why she kept on threatening to fire Naruto so that something would distract him. Sakura has no doubt that almost everyone liked Naruto, he's charismatic, funny, and you just feel relaxed when he's around. But there are certain times especially this time of the year when Naruto would just space out in the middle of work and the charming smile would vanish as if he was reviewing a memory long lost.

"Quit complaining Naruto. I gotta go and replace Ino at the counter, deal with the transactions and stuff. Get that work done so we could hang out at Ichiraku's later, okay?"

At the mention of Ichiraku Naruto's eyes sparkled and he grinned widely. It was widely known across Hokage Bank that Naruto's favourite food is ramen, and gawd! Naruto worships the food as if it was god's greatest gift to man.

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Naruto cursed the memory for the _millionth_ time.

Even after 5 fucking years have gone by he still can't get over it. He's angry at himself because whether it be in the past or in the present he is still madly in love with the bastard. He tried to forget him, he really did, but his heart just refused to discard the feelings and it's been longing to feel him. It's like Sasuke's presence didn't disappear and every damn day Naruto would remember memories that reminded him of what he once had.

Knowing Sasuke, he'd probably moved on by now, the stoic dick saw emotions and affection as a weakness and if it weren't for Naruto he'd be pushing himself away from everybody but now that Naruto had walked out of his life, he's ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Sasuke had reverted back to being the emotionless, cruel, arrogant bastard that he is.

Naruto longed for Sasuke and it hurt. He felt stupid leaving Sasuke like that. Thinking about it right now he should have put more conviction in his freaking ass to stop Sasuke from going into that kind of business. Naruto understands that Sasuke came from a well-known family that deals with all kinds of illegal shit, but Sasuke did not need to get himself involved. Naruto selfishly distracted Sasuke from all of that but he should've known it wasn't that simple.

The printer jammed and Naruto felt pathetic.

* * *

It was already nearing 8pm when finally only a few clients lined up at the counter and Sakura's fingers were dead tired from all that typing, signing, and printing. She could see that Hinata and the others were experiencing the same thing whatever possessed Tsunade to think that she decided to close the bank at 8pm Sakura will never know. When the last client finished his withdrawal (which was a very huge amount of money) and headed outside the bank Sakura began packing her bag and waved over at Naruto who returned the gesture.

She was about to invite Hinata to come join them when she heard a gunshot just right outside the bank, she turned her head only to stare at horror when their security guard dropped dead surrounded by a pool of his own blood. The client before kneeled on the pavement outside obviously at the masked person who held a gun pointed at him, who had just killed an innocent person. He or she was accompanied by another.

"I'm begging you please! This is the only amount I can give you right now! Spare me!"

"Listen here you old man, you're debts are fucking escalating and you've got guts stealing 300 million yen."

"Just kill him already. If he can't pay back the money, he pays with his life. That's the rule."

"NO! Please, I swear I'll pay it back all of it even if it takes me my whole life—"

But the client didn't get to finish, another gunshot was heard and this time he dropped dead. The person who held the gun snickered in irritation. Sakura immediately went down under the counter shaking in obvious terror. She clasped her hands around her mouth to prevent her from screaming, tears started flowing down her cheeks. She looked around and saw that some of her co-workers were doing the same thing.

"Hey! I was supposed to be the one to take him down! Now I can't show boss Indra my skills."

Sakura leaned her head on the floor peeping through under the counter she could see a tall figure emerged from the shadows holding another gun.

"I've already disabled the CCTV cameras surrounding the place. Take care of the corpses, it stinks."

"You're such a pain."

The two then started to clean up their mess, dumping the bodies of two inside a garbage bag and throwing it at the back of a parked truck then wiping the blood off the pavement. Sakura fought the urge to vomit at the sight of it. Sakura hear a thud and she froze, one of her friends had bumped their head and now it alerted the tall one who suddenly looked at the still open bank.

"We're done here. Let's go."

"Wait."

The tall figure entered the bank followed by the two accompanying him.

"What is it?"

"For a bank that is still open don't you think it's too quiet and not a single person is around?"

Sakura can hear her heart pounding in her chest and she was thinking if she could still get out alive from this. She could see that Ino had closed her eyes tight and was tugging on her blonde hair. They remained silent for a while then suddenly

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Several vases and things got broken and Ino screamed before Sakura could beat her to it.

"SHUT UP!"

The three persons finally noticed Ino and dragged her out of her hiding place. Looking at them closer, Sakura could see that they were wearing masks and a hood covering their hair and faces, these guys wore formal clothes but what was similar in their attire was that they had the same insignia embroidered in their uniforms, a red cloud. The woman pulled Ino's hair and pointed a gun on her head.

"Well well well, a rat went out of its dirty hiding place. You saw it all didn't ya? Sorry miss we can't really leave any witnesses alive."

Sakura could see that her friend was trying to put on a brave façade but she was failing miserably, she could only watch as her friend tremble in terror. Sakura felt pathetic.

"I doubt you're the only one here. Show all yourselves up and I might spare your pitiful lives! If you don't this babe over here would be the first to go down."

Sakura stayed down and she felt conflicted. She knew Ino didn't deserve this none of them did but she was too afraid to show herself and risk her life for her friend. _Come on Sakura! You're her friend! Aren't you supposed to be tough?!_ Fighting the fear that's been raging inside her she stood up from her hiding place and she could see that Hinata had done the same. It kinda hurt her that she didn't see Naruto.

"Now that wasn't so hard now is it?"

Even behind that mask Sakura knew that he was smiling.

"Kill them."

Sakura closed her eyes tight.

"WAIT!"

Sakura opened her eyes and it brought her relief that it was Naruto. Naruto stood from his place and glared daggers at the three, but what surprised her was that they seemed to be quite shocked to see Naruto.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo. Leave them alone, the Akatsuki have no business here."

One of them chuckled before laughter rang out the place but Sakura can't even begin to understand what is happening around anymore. _Naruto knew them? Where? How? Are they Naruto's friends? Akatsuki?_

"Of all the places I didn't expect you to be here Naruto. What would Sasuke say? He's been searching high and low for you for the last 5 years and suddenly you appear here? Luck must favour us today don't you think?"

"Let them go. You have the pills right? They won't remember a thing tomorrow."

The three thought about it for a moment before

"Fine. But you're coming with us."

She could see Naruto say something but she didn't get to hear of it as the next thing she knew, something hard landed on her neck and there was darkness.

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated. Please PM me if you found any grammatical errors, this isn't beta-ed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost... YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! Thanks for your reviews and favs and follows. It really kept me going. So for not updating.. I've been through HELL. Yeah Exams are so fucking stressful I had migraines for three consecutive days. Anyways I'm glad most of you liked it.**

 **When I read your reviews I noticed some of you were confused by the summary and how it's different from the first chapter. I promise it would be explained on the following chapters and I'm NOT going to spoil anything.**

 **WARNING: I forgot to post this on the first chapter but I'm kinda twisted and this fic will contain rape/non-con. If you're following this story on AO3 you'd see I've posted this warning and at the tags too so if you're not comfortable with that don't bother reading this** **story or bash me because I'm suuupppppper sensitive, polite criticisms is okay though. And as of most of you have read I swear a lot on this fic. This is BL, and it will contain SEX between men and BDSM. Also I don't know if the characters are full IC (This is fanfiction!)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. I'm doing this for fun and not for profit.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

This day just kept getting worse.

There was just something bad bound to happen this day and Naruto knew it, but he wasn't expecting this. Looking back from this morning he should've seen the signs, he woke up later than usual, he burned his cup of ramen, he got caught on traffic, he kept on spacing out at work etc. etc. etc. but all of that wasn't compared to being found by the fucking Akatsuki group at the bank he's currently working. Furthermore, it just have to be Team Taka –which Naruto knew personally—to find him, knowing full well that they're Sasuke's personal two-man-one-woman-team that deals with disposing 'garbage'. _Fuck that client for choosing Hokage Bank out of all the banks in Konohagakure to withdraw._

Naruto saw Jugo knock out all his friends with his elbow and winced knowing the blow must've hurt. Sakura and the others would be waking up with stiff necks and painful bodies in the morning. He has to think of a plan to get him and his friends out of this.

"Like hell I'm going with any of you! Last time the bastard and I talked I made it fucking clear as day that I won't be interfering with him and his shit. He made his decision and I made mine. That bastard has no reason to look for me."

Naruto glared daggers at them and it irritated him more when the 'Idiot-Team' removed their masks and showed their ugly faces, Suigetsu smirked, Jugo stared blankly, and Karin mirrored his glare. Suigetsu and Karin had their guns pointed at him while Jugo who was now holding two guns pointed at his knocked out friends. Assessing his situation carefully he cursed when it was clear that they'd given no openings for him to take them out but fortunately Naruto was trained specifically for this kind of situations.

Naruto silently reached for the gun hidden under his desk making sure that his movements wouldn't be discovered, he was actually hoping he wouldn't be using it in forever but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Honestly he wasn't sure if he could somehow escape even if he did manage to get his gun it'll be one against three. Naruto knows he can hold himself in a fight but if he were to fight against them he knew he'd lose they're Sasuke's assassination team for a reason, fighting against them would be like a lion fighting against three other lions, they're experienced professional killers.

"It's good to know you still have that fire in you Naruto, but if you're thinking that boss is looking for you for the reasons you're thinking then you're wrong. Unlike you, he's changed. Since you left he'd become the best he's the very epitome of an emperor, the perfect leader of the most notorious criminal organization. Cruel, emotionless, strong, intelligent, and most of all breathtakingly beautiful."

Naruto paused in his movements and failed to stop the sudden tightness in his chest. Naruto knew that Sasuke would change, he had his suspicions but it still hurt to be confirmed of it by Suigetsu of all people. Buried deep inside Naruto, he'd been hoping to be proven wrong but obviously that was not the case. Naruto clenched his jaw tight cursing himself for letting Suigetsu's taunt get into him. _Get yourself the hell together man! This is not the fucking right time for you to remember the bastard!_ Suigetsu smirked wider (if that's possible) at seeing the open expression on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you. Probably that is."

The moment Jugo and Sugeitsu made a move closer to his position Naruto didn't hesitate and motioned to take his gun, seeing the look of surprise on the team's faces Naruto didn't waste any more time to remove the safety immediately and shoot. Only what happened next would be the shittiest and most embarrassing experience in his life. Naruto's eyes widened as big as saucers and his own jaw dropped when he realized that instead of a real bullet coming out of his gun it was a piece of paper with accompanying confetti. Team Taka fell silent for a while before bursting in laughter.

A fucking toy gun.

Naruto saw that there was something written on the paper.

 _Yo! Ashura-sama!_

 _You might be wondering why the hell you have a toy gun instead of your baby FN FNX tactical FDE Pistol. You see, since you decided to be a fucking wimp to handle your own shitty organization, running away and leaving Kurama-kun in charge all because of your crappy relationship with the oyabun of Akatsuki and your shitty excuse! I felt that we needed to be justified. YOU have responsibilities! Yet you ran away from them. If you wanted to avoid crime and bloodshed so badly we could fucking deal with that! You can change all that! We would've followed whatever the hell you want! Not to mention the Bijuu has been dealing with big freaking problems right now because our supposed boss is on indefinite leave!_

 _This is revenge! You can get your gun back when you decide to fucking come back and take your shit._

 _Kiba_

"FUCK YOU KIBA!"

Suigetsu moved, kneed Naruto on the stomach and delivered a hard blow on his neck. Naruto fell unconscious.

* * *

" _Is this your final decision? You're just going to let Naruto walk out of the relationship you both have fought hard to keep, all for gaining power and leadership of a crime syndicate? I never pegged you to be a coward Sasuke but with your current actions I'm beginning to think otherwise."_

 _Sasuke narrowed his gaze at his former teacher before masking it back into indifference. He combed his raven hair and elegantly dressed in his formal suit complete with the Uchiha and Akatsuki insignia embroidered to it. It was the night of the ceremony, the night where he would officially be taking over and be recognized by Akatsuki members. As per tradition it will be taking place on a hidden shrine in the woods in Kyoto that only corrupt officials and high-ranking criminals knew of, the Uchiha District. Sasuke took the traditional katana passed down to every leader of the organization and held the heirloom at his side._

" _I'm not a coward Kakashi, if you're looking for a coward I think Naruto would fit the bill perfectly. He was the one who decided to walk out of my life and blame it all on me. He never understood the implications of being involved and being in a relationship with an Uchiha."_

 _Sasuke picked up an old blue headband with a metal plate engraved with a leaf symbol. It was scratched and worn but it held significant memories of him and Naruto. Sasuke clutched it tightly and his eyes dimmed._

" _But if you're thinking that I'm ever letting him go then you're wrong."_

 _Kakashi raised an eyebrow in fake amusement._

" _Oh? That's not what happened that night. I could clearly see from the cameras that Naruto walked out and you stood there like a statue."_

 _The atmosphere suddenly turned down thirty degrees and Kakashi fought the surprise from ever showing on his face at the sudden change. It felt heavy and Kakashi didn't want to acknowledge that he felt somewhat intimidated and dare he say it… scared. It's as if he was seeing a different person from the student he knew. Sasuke chuckled._

" _Yes, but then I realized something at that moment when Naruto walked out…."_

 _Sasuke's voice was so deep and it was filled with menace._

" _I was …_ _ **weak**_ _._ "

 _Sasuke spat the word as if it tasted like utter shit._

" _I was too fucking naïve about everything, thinking I could get away from my family and its history, thinking that Naruto and Itachi would always be there for me. I was weak because I depended on them. I was weak because I couldn't save Itachi and I couldn't even move a single muscle to stop Naruto from reaching that door."_

 _Kakashi nearly stumbled when his eyes met the intensity in Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke grinned madly, it was a very foreign image Kakashi refused to believe that this was his student, this… isn't Sasuke, not the Sasuke he knew anyway but in the midst of this Kakashi remained stoic._

" _I decided that I will get stronger in any way possible. I need power and leading Akatsuki would give me exactly that. Once I have everything what I want I will tie it down to me and I will not lose anything ever fucking again. The Akatsuki and…. Naruto."_

 _Before Kakashi can utter a sentence there was a knock on the door and a voice._

" _My apologies for disturbing you Uchiha-sama ,I'm only to inform you that the car is ready to take you to your location."_

 _Sasuke returned to his indifferent expression and the atmosphere was light again as if what Kakashi had seen earlier was nothing but his own imagination._

" _I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

 _Sasuke looked at Kakashi and walked past him and headed to the door._

" _Why bring Naruto into this when it's clear he doesn't want any involvement with the Akatsuki?"_

 _Sasuke paused._

" _You know do you Kakashi? Naruto isn't what he seems. He says he doesn't want the kind of fucked up life a member of a yakuza has but from the beginning he's been involved. Plus, we didn't have an official break-up, he's_ _ **mine**_ _. And I'll make fucking sure Naruto knows it."_

 _Kakashi turned around and that was his mistake because the moment he did his left eye was met by a fast blade and all it could see was red. Kakashi dropped to the floor clutching his left eye and glared at the person who now had his katana unsheathed and dripping with Kakashi's blood._

" _One more thing, consider this a warning for going against me. If I find that you interfere with my business then-"_

 _Sasuke held the sword at Kakashi's throat._

" _I'll cut you down."_

* * *

Kakashi Hatake sat on his office, the stacks of papers scattered on his desk were ignored by the now Head Chief of Konohagakure Police, in his hands he read the latest volume of the erotic series Icha Icha Paradise written by the legendary porn writer Jiraiya-sensei. He was reading the part when the woman was about to-

"Kakashi-taichou! We have a problem."

Kakashi grumbled at being interrupted, he didn't look up to face the intruder and kept reading the series but at the same time he was listening. He was in the middle of the interesting part and this guy had to just barge in at the moment. Kakashi couldn't care less about drunks getting fights with the police or silly teenagers thinking they're big shots because they have bandanas on their heads and swinging bats. Lame-asses all of them.

"What is it now? You know what to do to with a drunk in some alleyway that decided to create-"

"-No sir it's something more urgent, the surveillance cameras near Hokage Bank has been disabled all of a sudden."

Kakashi hated being interrupted but what came out of the man's word made him pause, Hokage Bank is where Naruto was currently working, worry flashed through his eyes but reverted back before it could be detected masking his emotion quickly. Kakashi knew that Naruto decided to cut ties with his organization or any yakuza-related business and Kakashi respected that. Call him a bad cop but he was only working in the police department to protect and keep an eye on his sensei's son _especially from a certain raven-haired oyabun_. Kakashi tucked the book inside his jacket and decided to focus all his attention.

"What's the situation?"

"We tried to call the security guard stationed there to see what the situation was but there was no connection. We deployed some our officers near the area to see if there was anything happening but they didn't find anything wrong with the wires of the cameras. Only the security guard's missing and something's happened that was suspected to be a bank robbery."

Kakashi thought that was strange and his instincts are telling him there's something more to the story.

"A bank robbery?"

"Yes. Our team found the bank open, the windows were broken and there were bullet holes on the walls. Several employees were knocked unconscious but fortunately they didn't require much medical attention, probably a blow to their heads but what's weird is that no money was taken and everything else was intact."

Tsunade Senju, Naruto's boss and great aunt owned Hokage Bank. Knowing the busty woman the bank's security shouldn't have been breached so easily. Where was Tsunade and what happened to her? Kakashi has no doubt the woman was strong, she could send guys in the hospital without their dicks intact but why wasn't she present during the attack? This was not merely a bank robbery especially if there was no money involved. Someone targeted Hokage Bank.

"Who were the employees that were unconscious in the scene?"

The agent raised his eyebrows in confusion but complied.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto's name wasn't mentioned and Kakashi felt his stomach twist.

"When will the employees be available for questioning?"

"The medic team insisted that we do the questioning after they have all recovered. It's possible they might be traumatized by what happened."

"Are there any weird signs in the scene that may give us a clue on what happened there?"

The agent thought for a while.

"It was not really recognizable but there was a weird symbol engraved on one of the desks."

Kakashi prayed it was not the Akatsuki symbol.

"It looked like smoke, or maybe it was a cloud?"

Kakashi dreaded. _They have him_.

"Shall I check over the cameras one more time?"

"No need."

Kakashi knew that it would be meaningless. The best hackers in all Japan worked in the yakuza especially in the Akatsuki, they would know how to cover their tracks and remove any traces that would lead to them, the government is useless because it's infested with its members disguised as politicians. There was only one person he knew capable enough to rival the hacking skills of Suigetsu, Shikamaru Nara, and he was also part of a group. The Akatsuki's rival and Naruto's own organization. The Bijuu.

"Do the regular procedure and if no one complains or press any charge, just pass it of as a failed attempt at robbery."

The agent nodded and headed out. Kakashi opened his private cellular phone and dialled a number he thought he wouldn't need to call ever again. The phone rang for a moment before it was answered.

"Kurama-kun, we've got a problem."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared outside of the window panes in his office observing the bustling city lights at night. His face the usual emotionless expression but his eyes glinted, as they say the eyes are the windows of the soul. He's been searching for Naruto for years and yet no trace of any 'Namikaze Naruto' was documented as if every record, every file was deleted or kept hidden. His hackers were having a hard time to track one blond and it made Sasuke's blood boil for their incompetence. This was a work of an expert and Sasuke could only think of one person and that person was one of his _acquaintances_ back in high school.

Sharingan Corp., one of the most influential and top software and gaming companies in the world. Being Sasuke as its CEO he's been on the cover of magazines, advertisements, and a special guest in various TV talk shows. His cool demeanour, attractive face and politeness have attracted most of the women population that earned him to be selected as one of the most sought-after bachelors in the country.

This was all an image he created to hide the underhanded illegal works within. Human Trafficking. Drug Distribution. Sex Slavery. This were only the tip of the iceberg.

His phone buzzed and it could only mean one thing. It's business this time.

"Suigetsu, I hope you have disposed of the trash that stole our money."

He kept his voice monotone and controlled.

" _Of course boss! Easy piece of cake, we even got a souvenir along the ride! I'll bet you'll like this!"_

Sasuke's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I hope you didn't kidnap a random civilian for you to keep as your fucktoy."

" _No No, of course not boss, it's a surprise!"_

"If this is a waste my time, you know what happens."

" _Sure thing boss but this is totally worth your time."_

Suigetsu sent a picture and Sasuke almost staggered in surprise at what he saw. He'd known that blond hair anywhere and the whisker scars on his cheeks because he was the only person who'd have ever the privilege of touching and caressing them. It was the picture of the person he's been searching for, the person who'd walked out on him and the person that's been stubborn sticking into his mind every day. It was Naruto sleeping at the backseat of the van, his hands were tied behind his back. Fate must be on his side handing him the one thing that could finally destroy the Bijuu.

Sasuke smirked.

 _I have you now._

"Well done. Bring him in."

Sasuke turned his phone off and ordered one of his secretaries to prepare a car to take him to _that_ place. It's been too fucking long, he's going to see his blonde again and he'd make sure to savour every minute at catching up.

* * *

 **So I made Sasuke twisted like me too. O.O**

 **This isn't beta'd so forgive me if made any grammatical errors. Do tell me if you spot some. :)**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much guys! Your comments gave so much inspiration!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kakashi called Kurama about Naruto possibly being kidnapped by his boyfriend, Kurama snickered.

The brat deserved it.

Why the hell should he come to his rescue when Naruto all but tried to cut off ties with them? And why pray tell did Naruto let himself fucking get captured by the group that's been all hell bent on destroying Bijuu that Kurama's currently leading without his idiotic brother? Kurama can't help but think the brat did it on purpose, like this was all a very elaborate painful _revengeful_ prank on Kurama's life because he knows that he himself has been a bully to his little bro. It was his own unique way of _tormenting-loving_ Naruto so he wouldn't grow up spoiled because his adoptive father and mother doted on Naruto so freaking much.

Kurama scratched his head with a very irritated expression on his face.

Namikaze Kurama, adopted son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina looks like your regular gang leader. Orange hair with a few black streaks, a few piercings, handsome, but his vibe gives off dangerous and he might as well be because he wields guns and knives expertly and currently he's leading the Bijuu on his own mind you.

That's why this piece of information is a big freaking pain the ass.

Akatsuki's been trying to assassinate important connections, cut off routes, supplies and most of all hack into Bijuu's information network. The nerve of that brat to let himself get kidnapped. _IF this is your revenge Naru-chan on your poor onii-chan you're going to see how much onii-chan LOVES you, you're going to experience HELL little bro._

"So you're saying Naruto was kidnapped? Are we talking about the same fucking brat here? Because that doesn't sound like my little brother at all I know he's clumsy and an idiot but he's strong enough, _competent_ enough to defend himself, it was I who trained him after all. I made fucking sure the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to track him, I changed his last name to his mom's maiden name and whatnot."

Kurama glared at the silver-haired cop sitting beside of him. The moment Kurama answered Kakashi's call he decided that this conversation should be held somewhere more private, so they met up in one of the Bijuu's hidden quarters, Konoha's farms. Who would expect that a simple village farm is in fact one of the places where Bijuu runs its businesses. They were sitting beside a river bank with nothing but the crickets for company. To outside viewers it would've looked like two broke persons with no house to go home to.

"I'm sure it was the Akatsuki."

Kakashi stated with no doubt which made Kurama want to kill somebody.

"I have no doubt Naruto could defend himself, he was your partner leading the Bijuu and Bijuu's security is almost impregnable to breach. But I knew something's fishy here. After I called you I went to examine the scene myself and looked into some things. It was obviously the work of Team Taka but it was not the only thing that drew my attention. According to the transactions recorded their last client withdrew a total of 5 million yen from Hokage Bank for months, each withdrawal never goes down 5 hundred thousand, if that isn't suspicious enough, security wasn't up to its usual standards. If I'm right.."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Someone lead the Akatsuki to Naruto."

Kurama was silenced. _That makes sense._ If there was a third party into all of this then it could complicate things, the Bijuu's already having problems with the Akatsuki but if there is some unknown player messing with two powerful groups with some unknown motive then all of the problems they're facing right now would be child's play and things would get fucking worse. Kurama groaned. _Fucking Perfect._

Kurama would rather eat shit than admit but if there was someone he would like to have in the Bijuu it would be Kakashi. But it would seem like Kakashi was only helping them because of Naruto and his promise to their dead father and mother. Kakashi's smart and if he concludes something he gets it right always, Kurama can only count once where Kakashi's suspicions was wrong and he's hoping this was the second time.

"Well shit."

Naruto might be a brat but he's Kurama's little brat. Kurama would never ever admit to anyone but himself but if there was one person he cared about more than anything it would be his brother. Even if Minato and Kushina adopted him they only did so because Kurama was orphaned because of them. They had accidentally killed a criminal during a crossfire leaving the criminal's kid alive. They kept him because they felt guilty, they kept him because they pitied him and Kurama hated them for that. But Naruto was different, at first he hated their brat as much as he hated them but as time went by … he felt an urge to protect that ball of sunshine that didn't judge anyone no matter what they looked like, no matter what their backgrounds were, no matter how different their personalities are.

BUT the brat still has to suffer.

Kurama has to deal with some minor problems with the Bijuu first that's becoming a major headache. Kurama needed compensation from all this shit. If Akatsuki have Naruto then that would mean Sasuke has Naruto, and Kurama knows just how possessive assholes Uchihas are, because he has met one already. One week with an Uchiha wouldn't possibly _hurt_ Naruto right?

Kurama grinned.

"Kurama-kun, I was wondering what would happen to Kiba-kun? I found a paper there and its contents were… let's just say that it was probably Kiba-kun's fault why Naruto was captured in the first place."

Kurama smiled sweetly sickening at Kakashi.

"I'm going to congratulate him then."

Kakashi immediately regretted asking, knowing where this was going.

"I suggested the idea in the first place."

* * *

" _Naruto-kun, take care of Sasuke."_

 _Itachi sounded incredibly serious it's beginning to freak Naruto out. Well he is talking to his boyfriend's intimidating, handsome, genius brother who's currently leading the Akatsuki group. He knows this because the Akatsuki's currently seeking an alliance with the Bijuu, Naruto and Kurama were needed in the meeting involving the discussion between two groups. Itachi didn't look so surprised to find Naruto at the other end of the table when the meeting began, it was intense, a battle of intimidation between two powerhouses but fortunately no aggressive conflicts arose. Naruto wouldn't know what to do if such a situation did happen._

 _Suffice to say the meeting went well but there were certain matters that the Bijuu weren't willing to risk that the Akatsuki wanted so as of now both groups decided that it would be best if the two groups would just leave their business inside their own. But a violation of certain conditions might render the neutralism invalid._

" _I know that stated one of the conditions of our agreement that we won't interfere with each other's business. Certain situations have been arising revolving around the Akatsuki and it could bring futures that are …unfavourable, I'm asking you Naruto-kun not as another group's leader but as your boyfriend's elder brother, if anything happens make sure Sasuke wouldn't get involved."_

 _Naruto bit his lower lip. He felt incredibly guilty hiding his affiliations to the yakuza from Sasuke, that's why it surprised him greatly when he learned that Itachi's the leader of a rising crime syndicate seeking an audience with the Bijuu. Naruto didn't say anything but it was obvious in his eyes that he was pleading with Itachi to keep this a secret, Itachi understood and didn't tell Sasuke which was a huge relief on his part._

 _Sasuke knew about the Akatsuki, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto made sure of that he was aware with the prestigious Uchiha Clan's history and tradition, but if there was one thing Naruto and Itachi both wanted in common was that Sasuke would never be involved in any of this shit._

 _Naruto's determined blue sapphires met black onyx._

" _I'll do my best. Believe it."_

 _It was one of the promises he couldn't keep._

* * *

" _Are you FUCKING SHITTING with me brat?! You want to QUIT?!"_

 _Naruto's eyes met with red ones. He was done, done with anything related to yakuza. He has killed, ordered people be killed, watched families break, lives torn apart all because of his own selfish desire to hunt down the people who murdered his mom and dad. Naruto knew that their deaths were planned and most definitely not an accident, he started the Bijuu with that sole purpose. Oh how fucking naïve that was, he was too focused on his own until this happened._

 _He doesn't who but someone in the Bijuu might have been responsible for Itachi going missing. Someone in his own organization was plotting the Akatsuki's demise and it so happens that Itachi was its leader, his lover's elder brother. There's a traitor, a spy inside the midst of the organization and Naruto didn't want to doubt any of his friends, how could he be so careless? He trusted them and he couldn't think of anyone betraying him but who could have probably done this? Naruto didn't want to think about it._

 _It's slowly breaking Sasuke apart. Naruto could see Sasuke's worry for his brother, he's seen Sasuke sacrifice his sleeping hours just to search for Itachi, Sasuke's paler, thinner, and signs of stress were beginning to appear, Sasuke's already putting his own health at risk. Naruto felt incredibly guilty because he might as well caused Sasuke's pain and heartache because he didn't have enough control of his subordinates._

" _I'm sorry Kurama nii-san, but I have fucking enough of this shit!"_

 _He was leaving it all behind. Maybe start anew. Kurama can do this, he's smarter, stronger, a better leader than Naruto. Naruto has no doubt that Kurama can set the Bijuu to the right direction. Naruto would find a better way to avenge his parents' death, not through the same methods of what those fucktards do. He's only regret leaving the organization is that he's leaving all the friends he's made behind._

" _Don't pull off this on me you little shit! You started all of this and dragged me into it! You have NO RIGHT to just push all these responsibilities on me and just fucking leave! We were supposed to be a team THOSE WERE YOUR FUCKING OWN WORDS! If you want to quit that badly then take me along because even I have my own limits!"_

 _Naruto has no excuse, Kurama was right. Still…_

" _Please."_

 _Naruto managed to prevent his voice from cracking but Kurama can sense it nonetheless. Help him because this was just one of moments he would ever beg at his bully of a brother. It meant something._

" _I'm not going to completely cut off ties with any of you, you're all still my family. I'm not giving up hunting the murderers of my parents but I'll do it my own way without involving any of you. I know this is incredibly selfish of me but Sasuke's more important to me and I don't want him involved but if he found out that I'm somehow involved with any yakuza connections and I might have something to do with Itachi's missing status then…"_

 _Naruto gritted his teeth forcing himself not to think about what would happen._

 _Kurama already knew even if Naruto didn't voice it out. Naruto always_ _ **always**_ _just have to freaking love someone unconditionally, and if somehow he's lost somebody he'd always break and it's fucking hard to pull himself together. The way Naruto looked back then the night his parents died, it haunted Kurama. It was one of the times would rather forget, and absolutely didn't want to happen to Naruto again. All the anger a while ago seemed to disparate. His scary sneer was replaced by an irritated scowl, he raised his hand and ruffled his little brother's hair._

" _Fine brat."_

 _Kurama then fisted Naruto's hair and growled._

" _BUT IF the Bijuu needs your help Naruto I'm dragging your freaking ass back."_

 _Naruto grinned, already used to his older brother's antics. Naruto held his brother's wrist and twisted it which earned a grunt from Kurama._

" _Thanks,_ _ **onii-chan**_."

" _I'm so going to beat that cheek out of you."_

* * *

 _Sasuke got worse._

 _While it's never confirmed that Itachi's really dead and his corpse hasn't been found yet, the evidence they've found so far implies many different scenarios and none of them were any of good. Naruto and Sasuke were currently inside one of the Uchiha's estates, a few police officers associated with the Uchiha Clan were currently with them._

" _Itachi's deemed missing but the area surrounding where he was last seen suggests otherwise."_

 _Sasuke's eyes hardened and glared at the computer that displayed the camera footage where his older brother was last seen. The walls were decorated with stained blood and a few burn marks, there were a few bifurcated limbs scattered in the area but Sasuke didn't care about that he was worried for his brother. His brother sacrificed his own future to take over the Akatsuki so that Sasuke could have a normal childhood away from the yakuza._

" _So is he alive?"_

" _I'm not sure. There's a blood sample found on the scene that belonged to Uchiha Itachi and a few strands of his hair were detected on the bodies' clothes but his body wasn't found. I think that the culprit of this mess tried to burn the evidence given the fresh burnt marks but was unsuccessful. Clever of them that they disabled the camera that shows what actually happened."_

 _Sasuke looked frustrated and Naruto's grip was turning his knuckles white._

" _Teme-"_

 _Naruto wasn't able to finish as Sasuke turned, ignored him and slammed the door. Naruto could only sigh in defeat._

* * *

" _Are you OUTTA of your FREAKING MIND!"_

 _Sasuke stared impassively at Naruto, as if he's been expecting this outburst from the blonde. And Naruto's panicking inside. Things were not supposed to turn out this way, Naruto just DIDN'T want to hear anymore. 'This is not happening! Of all the fucking foolish things you did Sasuke, this would deserve a freaking award!'_

" _Naruto, if I'm going to find Itachi's killer I need better connections. We tried contacting the police but they're useless. Fortunately the Akatsuki's willing to offer their services and they could provide better."_

" _Sasuke don't. The yakuza don't offer their services for free! Your family might've been involved with it but that doesn't mean a thing to them. There's always a price and it's highly possible it's something completely illegal."_

" _I know, Naruto."_

' _No, you freaking don't, it'll destroy your life. Getting involved with crime isn't what the movies always portray them to be, they're worse in real life.'_

 _Sasuke sighed._

" _They want me to take over. They want me to stand where my brother stood."_

 _Fear gripped Naruto's heart. 'please please don't do what I think you're going to do.'_

" _And I'm planning on paying that price. I've decided to lead the Akatsuki in my brother's place."_

 _His promise to Itachi rang in his head._

' _Naruto-kun, take care of Sasuke.'_

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain. The back of his neck fucking hurt and also his stomach, he fluttered his eyes open and blinked to adjust the blurry vision he has, the first thing he noticed was that he didn't remember ever having a ceiling that high. _When did I have a ceiling that high and seriously dark blue? Who would want such a depressing color? Well Sasuke might._ Second thing he knew he was lying down on something soft, _I don't remember having a bed this comfortable._ Naruto tried to sit up but somehow something was preventing him to do so. His hands were shackled and the short chain connected them to the bed's headboard.

Memories then came flooding back into his head and he panicked.

Naruto struggled against his restraints testing their strength but they won't budge. They're real. His clothes are different, instead of the white collared shirt he wore at work it was replaced by a yukata its embroidered designs were incredibly similar to the unique and traditional ones the Uchihas always wore. _Oh Hell no._ What's worse he can feel that he's not wearing anything underneath it which meant that all his hidden devices and weapons he kept inside his clothes were confiscated.

 _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit FUCKING SHIT_

"Finally awake Dobe?"

Naruto froze.

He knew that voice, condescending, baritone, deep. Many fucking times he hated hearing it, but there were more times he loved it when it uttered his name. A voice he knew only belonged to a person with a duck's ass hair. The voice that kept haunting him, whispering in his ear every fucking day repeating the words that reminded him of his damned failure.

' _I've decided to lead the Akatsuki in my brother's place.'_

The voice that belonged to the person he was ready to sacrifice his goals for, the person he longed for. He wanted to see him, but not this way, not when Naruto's not ready for any of this, not when there's a huge chance that this was no longer the bastard he fell in love with, not when this man has changed.

Naruto glared at the person sitting like a king on an arm chair across the room.

"Teme."

* * *

 **Hmm.. not really a satisfying chapter for me but it needs to be included. Stay tuned because the fun begins next chapter *eyes glinting***

 **Please don't forget to notify me if you see any grammatical errors..**

 **PS Thank you for those who commented on my mistake last chapter :) I'm sure it will help and I'll try editing it some time hahaha**

 **Reviews, favs, and follows are hugely appreciated ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

You guys never seizes to fucking amaze me, look at those favs, and follows, and such wonderful comments. So I reward this chapter to you guys. Nothing too explicit, (does fanfiction forbid too explicit content? I saw some wonderful works got reported for it, if that was the case aww too fucking bad.) next chapter would be the main event between our two bosses but for know it's appetizers hahahaha! I'm fucking evil I know it.

 **Warning:** **NON-CON,** You've been warned, this chapter contains it. **SEX, LIGHT BONDAGE** , **YAOI**. **USE OF DRUGS**

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Sasuke! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Worst fucking reunion ever._

Everytime Naruto imagined meeting Sasuke again in his life (even though he thought it unlikely) he always assumed that it would be on the Red Light District's clubs and bars that yakuzas always frequented, the slums, or places that only yakuza men knew of. Even without leading the Bijuu, Naruto wasn't able to abandon the goal he'd set to avenge the murder of his parents so he can't deny that he's still done some spying and getting information from those kind places, but he never stayed too long and he made sure to only visit those places on an irregular schedule to avoid suspicion. It relieved him to hear from the new recruits of the Akatsuki that the Akatsuki oyabun rarely and almost never visits those kinds of places and lets his goons do the dirty work for him. This only made his spy (eavesdropping) work easier and it never again occurred in his thoughts that he'll meet Sasuke again.

Naruto never would've fucking imagined he'll meet Sasuke again this way. Chained to a bed and… wearing a _yukata_ that is.

 _Crap this is so fucking humiliating, just kill me now_. Naruto fought hard to keep the heat from showing from his cheeks and ears, good thing he has tanned skin and hopefully the blush isn't that too obvious but nothing gets pass the Uchiha's eyes because Sasuke smirked. Naruto hated that smirk, it annoyed him, riled him up and it was times like this that he wanted to punch that pretty face so fucking hard to wipe that smirk out of his face.

"Where have you been all this time Naruto? I kept searching."

Somehow the way that the bastard said those words made Naruto feel uneasy. Sasuke stood from this chair and it gave Naruto a full view of just how Sasuke has grown, he's seen posters, advertisements, posts on facebook, but those could never compare how well Sasuke looked. _Leave it to the bastard to look hot and sexy in a suit._ He carried poise, grace, it was like he was doing just fine without Naruto. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration, he doesn't know if it's from being vulnerable or seeing the bastard doing fine without him.

"What the fuck is this all about Sasuke?! I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with the yakuza, and I'm not going to involve myself anything related to it. Let me go bastard."

That wiped off the smirk on Sasuke's face however instead of the triumph Naruto expected to feel, the unease grew stronger and as if everything turned dark and cold. It's suffocating as if he was back to _that time_. Sasuke walked over to him and gracefully sat on the bed right beside Naruto, his eyes never left Naruto's lying form peering down on him. When Naruto's blue eyes locked with obsidian ones, he knew Sasuke changed and his eyes confirmed it. No longer were they innocent, peaceful, playful.

Those were the eyes of a killer, a predator, someone dangerous, and now he realized it's incredibly similar to his parents' murderer.

 _Shit._

Ever so gentle yet so terrifying Sasuke raised his hand and ruffled Naruto's blond locks. Naruto craved Sasuke's touch but this was different it made him want to flinch and run away.

" **Never.** "

Then that same pale hand fisted Naruto's hair and Naruto winced at the pain and glared.

"FUCK! Let go-"

Naruto was cut off when the same hand now gripped his throat only allowing a few intake of breath to reach his lungs, making Naruto have difficulty breathing and talking. He showed his discomfort by giving intense glares at Sasuke who was now smiling cruelly down on him.

"A lot of things can happen in 5 years Naruto."

He began telling.

"First year of leading the Akatsuki was hell for me, I had to do intensive training, I had to learn the ropes of organized crime, I need to keep up appearances in front of my subordinates to avoid rebellion especially those who were opposed to me, doubting my capabilities and you know what happened to those who dared?"

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I made sure they experience something worse than death. You know what that is Naruto? I took all their connections, properties, identities, until what's left of them are their own clothes, and now they work as slaves ran by my organization."

Sasuke leaned backwards but still he kept his hand tightly on Naruto's throat. He hates to admit it but he kinda want to know what shit happened to Sasuke to make him this twisted. _Did Akatsuki feed him too many illegal drugs or something?_

"They learned to never question me after that. The following years that went by Akatsuki's power and connections grew, we could've taken the underground world completely but…. there's another group who has an equal power and influence over us. It's frustrating because this group just came out of nowhere and now they rival the Akatsuki."

Naruto tried not to let the recognition show on his face.

"The Bijuu. Taking the underground world by storm, forging dangerous and great connections even from the most difficult, alliances with the police and a few ministers of the Cabinet that govern Japan. It surprised me that the Akatsuki and Bijuu had meetings before when my brother was still its leader and yet I was never informed of any of this."

Naruto gulped. _Why is Sasuke telling me all of this? Does he know who I truly am?_

"I read their terms, and both groups are neutral to each other however…. It was around that time that my brother suddenly went missing and got himself killed. Isn't that too much of a coincidence?"

Naruto avoided Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke gripped Naruto's jaw tightly and turned it to face him directly so that Naruto can't look away.

"I had my men dig information and what I found was… unexpected. Bijuu's security is top notch but not impenetrable. Bijuu lead by the Jinchuuriki, nine tag-teams named from the least to the most powerful inside their faction. Ichibi no Tanuki, Nibi no Nekomata, Sanbi no Kame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Uma, Rokubi no Katatsumuri, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Ushi-oni, and lastly the leader of the Jinchuuriki, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Sasuke paused and searched Naruto's eyes. Naruto wanted to look away but Sasuke's intense glare prevented him from doing so.

Naruto always knew his eyes were his weakness when it comes to questioning because they showed too much emotion. As much as possible he avoided to be questioned, he sucks at lying and that's not good when you're yakuza. Especially when he's never been particularly good at hiding anything from Sasuke. He couldn't believe Sasuke remained oblivious about his affiliations for 3 years in their relationship. Naruto believed it's because Sasuke trusted him but now it's obvious he doesn't feel that way anymore.

Sasuke must have seen the recognition from him.

"I want them destroyed. It's hard but we've made progress, we've captured several of the Jinchuuriki already and held them captive for a while and finally.…"

Sasuke caressed his whiskered cheek.

"I have their leader right here chained on top of my bed and completely at my mercy."

Just from that statement, it was enough to rile up Naruto. Naruto growled and spat on Sasuke's face. He tried to lung at Sasuke but his restraints prevented him.

"BASTARD! What did you fucking do to my friends?! Let them go! They didn't have to do anything from what happened to Itachi alright! I- NGHHHH!"

Sasuke punched Naruto's stomach and Naruto groaned from the impact almost forgetting how to breathe.

"Do that again Naruto and I won't hesitate to have them tortured right now and have them killed in front of you."

Naruto stayed quiet and coughed.

"Do you know how much of a hypocrite you are? Telling me not to get involve with yakuza and crime when you're involved all along, forming your own group. Why Naruto? Do you really think you could hide this from me? Whose family's been deeply rooted to yakuza connections? Did you pretend to be with me so that you could worm yourself inside? Or did you try to convince me to avoid yakuza because you want to destroy the Akatsuki, killing off my brother? Tell me did you kill my brother?"

Naruto winced not only because it's quite hard to breathe but at the tone Sasuke used, accusatory and unkind.

"I-I didn't kill Itachi. I woul-would never fucking think of doing that to him, to you bastard. Ha-I don't freaking know who did it! B-But I didn't want to suspect anyone inside the Bijuu because they're family to me so I left them to help you search for your brother without their influence. I cut off ties with them after that! I left nii-san in charge. I-I never once pretended to you, t-this whole shit started after we b-both started dating."

Sasuke remained silent and Naruto was still trying to catch his breath. _Fuck this. This is so damn messed up._

"Then this makes it easier then."

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with no-good intentions and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"So it's Kurama that's currently leading the Bijuu."

 _SHIT I should've kept my freaking mouth shut! I hope Sasuke kills me now before Kurama finds out I gave out his identity_.

"We both know that Kurama, as much as he hates to admit it, cares for his little brother more than anything. Knowing that brute from what I've seen from him, he won't relinquish the Bijuu easily but I hold his weakness captive and hopefully this will finally put an end to Bijuu completely. "

Naruto eyes widened in anger.

"I just told you, you bastard! They didn't have anything to do with that bat shit! Do not fucking touch them!"

"I told you Naruto, I want Bijuu destroyed. I want power. Did you really think you could ever change my mind? Your 'friends' might mean very important to you but they mean absolutely nothing to me. I can do whatever I want with them. I hold the cards here."

"If you dare ever hurt them I'm gonna-"

"Do what Naruto? Kill me? Destroy the Akatsuki? When you can't do anything right now? When you're helpless?"

"I'll escape! I'm going to get the hell out of here and kick your ass!"

Sasuke burst out laughing and it made Naruto's anger rose.

"How simple-minded. You never change do you dead-last? Do you even know where you are right now? I could put you in worse places than this to keep you. I can even refuse to feed you, clothe you, and talk to you, treat you as what you really are right now. _**My prisoner.**_ "

Naruto stared intensely daring Sasuke to do just that.

"And why don't you?"

"Did you really think I'll let go of you that easily?"

"What the-"

"5 years ago I was weak. 5 years ago I let you walk out of my life but this time it will _**never happen again.**_ You're here and you're not going to escape from me. There's another reason why I kept searching for you these years, I want what belongs to me and what belongs to me stays with me, even if I have to use force I will."

Naruto didn't know whether to be glad that Sasuke still had his feelings for him or incredibly angry because the bastard is so damn possessive! Well fuck him! It was over.

"I'm not fucking yours! We broke up remember?! I don't belong to anyone!"

"Who said we did Naruto? It was only you."

"B-but you- you- just- fucking stood there like- what you mean is-"

Sasuke scoffed.

He leaned down, and crashed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened.

This kiss is rough, nowhere near gentle and insecure like before, this was demanding dominance. As much as Naruto wanted to kiss Sasuke it would never ever going to be without his permission. Never one to back down Naruto gritted his teeth hard to keep it closed and don't give Sasuke the leisure of letting his tongue wander inside his mouth. Sasuke glared in annoyance from Naruto's denial and once again punched Naruto in that same spot which made Naruto gasp. Sasuke seized his opportunity and revisited the hot cavern he hadn't tasted in years. Naruto tastes just the same before, the same unique taste he's been craving for. Naruto moaned into the kiss and it took all Sasuke's willpower not to get hard yet. Naruto tried to kick Sasuke off but the raven-haired was so much stronger, and Naruto's restrained so he can't escape. Sasuke will make sure of it.

Sasuke wanted it to last forever but both of them need to catch their breath and broke it off. It gave him much satisfaction seeing Naruto's face flushed, gasping for air and sapphires glaring.

"B-bastard… I hate you.. I fucking hate you."

 _You're really a terrible liar Dobe. You want this as much as I want this._

"You know me better than anyone else Naruto you know I don't share, if I want something I get it no matter what and that includes you."

Naruto grunted, tugging on his restraints that chained him on top Sasuke's bed. He glared at the smirking devilishly handsome oyabun of the most dangerous crime syndicate in Japan. Years of knowing Sasuke this has been the first time that the bastard expressed so much raw and powerful emotions in his dark obsidian eyes. Lust. Desire. Anger. Hate. Love

"Fuck you."

Then there was pain.

Sasuke lunged at him, tearing the yukata not caring about that piece of expensive traditional clothing and bit the particular sensitive spot on Naruto's bare neck hard enough to draw blood. Naruto bit his cheek to keep himself from screaming, he will never give Sasuke the satisfactory of such a deed. Sasuke then began licking it and trailing kisses on his collar bone. It's giving Naruto waves of unwanted pleasure coursing throughout his body, cursing Sasuke for doing this.

"NNGGHH! S-stop Fuck! S-top" I hate this. I fucking hate this..

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued. With his strength and unrestrained legs Naruto kneed Sasuke's crotch, Sasuke immediately clutched his dick and Naruto sighed in relief that he was given space.

It didn't last long.

Sasuke recovered quickly and immediately grabbed Naruto's ankles and forcefully spread his legs open. Naruto tried to kick the bastard off but Sasuke not wanting anymore resistance didn't hesitate to twist both his ankles which made Naruto scream in pain. Sasuke let it go and Naruto's feet lay motionless, painful, and useless. Naruto whimpered, fighting the tears to not fucking flow.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DAMN YOU-"

 _SMACK!_

Sasuke slapped Naruto's face. Naruto turned his head to spit at the bastard's face but suddenly he froze. Sasuke was grinning, and it's terrifying. Shit just got real. Sasuke didn't say anything turned his back and headed to a particular furnished cabinet, Sasuke opened it and seeing its contents was enough for Naruto to start struggling again. Naruto didn't care if every movement hurt like fucking hell because of his twisted ankles.

Sex toys. Lube. Condoms.

 _Oh my fucking GAWD!_

Naruto wasn't able to see but it looked like Sasuke took one pill into his mouth and threaded gently towards Naruto's direction, he looked down at Naruto and once again kissed him forcefully. Naruto felt a pill slip into his mouth, eyes wide, Naruto struggled to spit that pill out but Sasuke's forceful tongue prevent it from happening. Sasuke leaned back and covered Naruto's mouth with his hand. Looking down at Naruto he ordered.

" **Swallow."**

Naruto shook his head from left to right in an act of defiance. Like hell he's going to swallow some drug without knowing what effects would it have in his body. Sasuke scowled, without releasing his hand on Naruto's mouth he used his free hand to gently massage Naruto's adam's apple which made Naruto involuntarily swallowing the wretched pill. Sasuke released him and Naruto tried to cough it up but was unsuccessful.

"What the hell did you just made me swallow?"

Sasuke just observed.

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Naruto suddenly felt incredibly hot and …dizzy. Everything is quite blurry and he's having comprehension problems. His breaths became short and labored. His senses other than his sight became more sensitive sending him bouts of unwanted pleasures mixed with feelings of need. A need to be touched, to be released, to be freed from this sexual torture, to cum. He's well aware that he was already hard. It took him a few more minutes to recognize what exactly Sasuke gave him, an illegal one to be exact.

A sex drug.

Naruto knew and was not oblivious about these kinds of business. Thankfully Kurama and him never dared to create whorehouses and never used civilians to do human trafficking despite knowing it would boost their influence underground. Many groups have offered but Naruto and Kurama would always decline. Believe it or not, both brothers have their own morals too.

It made him resent Sasuke that he would sunk so low to this level.

 _He's treating me like I'm his bitch, fucking bastard._

No matter what Naruto won't give in. Whatever Sasuke might do to him, he'll take it, call it retribution because of his failure but after all of this Naruto would escape. It kinda hurt knowing that Sasuke and he won't be able to return back to those good times when everything was still perfect, it's hard to convince himself that this was no longer Sasuke-teme, this was Indra, Akatsuki's leader and Bijuu's enemy.

Sasuke smirked, gently caressing the tattoo of Kyuubi on his bare stomach and it sent Naruto tingles running down his entire body. This was torture.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

Sasuke stared at him, challenge in his eyes.

Naruto smirked despite his predicament, he was never one to back down from a challenge.

 _Bring it on, bastard._

* * *

Cliffhangers.. Aren't I fucking amazing?! Please Review and PM for any grammatical errors, this is unbeta-d. I love those comments and favs and follows to keep rising... muhahahaha

P.S No No No Bashing, and flaming. If you don't like my story why the hell do you have click it and comment, I've given you warnings!


End file.
